Khun Aguero Agnis vs Bananas: The most unexpected side story
by PRSMementoDiez
Summary: Khun saw a dream..NO, a nightmare. It was one of the most intense battles of his life. His plan failed and he was threatened; there couldn't be anything more humiliating than this, right?


**Hello dear reader! I hope you enjoy! [^_^]**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own TOG, SIU does and he's one hell of an author.**

 _I was feeling uncomfortable...of course I had to be trussed up. But I am a son of Khun, I can break any rope. There is no such rope which I canno-_

 _It didn't break._

 _I noticed, that I was in the middle of woods where there were some weird men wearing even weirder yellowish robes circling me, making weird gestures; singing even more weird songs. I found it very hard to judge whether me, Khun Aguero Agnis being stuck in a situation like this was weird or this whole barrage of nonsensical weird people. And what was up with that pile of bananas?_

 _It was a grand finale of weirdness._

 _I assumed they were tribals. About whom, I had no idea in the least. How I got there, heck where I was, I couldn't care. I wanted to get out of there by whatever it took._

 _So, I used some 'Khun' tactics which I am well known for. With that silken smirk on, I shouted "Hey!" I succeeded in gathering their attention "You bunch of great people..." 'Khun fact of life #5 – Professional Crooks, tend to be the gentlest people.'_ __ _"I can see such art in you all... I feel so glad to be present here. But I'll like to ask about the occasion which you are celebrating in such an exquisite manner." 'First, get them comfortable and less suspicious and then – Make them open the rope.'_

 _There were whispers all around, well I had anticipated that. But the smug faces they were making... Something was... I had my guard on._

" _We are celebrating a sacrifice, blue turtle." I turned my face towards the direction of the voice._

' _Alligator...?'_

 **[/Reality]**

TIME- 03:07 AM

"That alligator... how dare he thrust that whole pile of bananas in my mouth" Khun breathed heavily as he sat on his bed. It had to be the most terrifying nightmare of his life. Him, Khun Aguero Agnis to be threatened to have his hair shaved clean.

' _ **His'**_ hair...

"That bastard, crocodile knows exactly how much I love my hair." His trustworthy strength had disappeared, he had no idea where he was and over that, there was that alligator.

He had even tried to bribe him saying he'll buy him as many bananas he wants - every day, it was a great offer but no, he wanted ' _ **him'**_ to eat that pile of bananas. 'Senseless alligator, he doesn't know how to do business.' He mentally scoffed.

After scanning the room with great scrutinity, he saw his two best friends surrounded by banana peels; sleeping without any idea of how terrifying the night had been for him. "What a great dream to see after such awaited reunion...Alligator..."

He eyed the Wraithraiser begrudgingly. _**'It is his fault. If he wouldn't have made such a mess with those bananas of his, I wouldn't have seen such a ridiculous dream.'**_ He stood up and threw out all the bananas in seconds with the aid of his lighthouses. Then, laid down and waited for the light stroke of tiredness to hit him again.

If the prologue of the day was this hectic, he wondered what was to come for him next.

 _ **-A few hours later-**_

TIME – 7:30 AM

Rak Wraithraiser was feeling pumped up beyond recognition. He got his Black turtle back, Blue turtle was alive and all other turtles were also safe and sound. This was the best he could imagine after the huge mess made by some crazy-turtles.

He was humming a melodious tune after having a stomach-full of stomach-soothing breakfast, not made by the Angola-turtle (Ehwa Yeon). And the spooky-eye turtle (Andorssi Zahard) was also nowhere to be seen, everything was going so smoothly for him that it was almost _scary._

But there was something missing, _**Where have all those yellow things gone from my fort?**_ He wondered around in the house. _**There is not even a single yellow thing anywhere!**_

 _ **Now that I think about it...Where is that sneaky Blue turtle?**_ He asked Black turtle "Have you seen the yellow things anywhere, turtle?"

Black turtle was just coming out of the kitchen "Hmm...Yes, . I saw Khun with a banana."

"Tell me...where is that sneaky-turtle." He said making an extremely pissed off face _**What has that sneaky turtle done with my yellow things?!**_

"Uh..." Black turtle sweat-dropped. He turned back, pointing a finger towards the blue figure inside kitchen "He's in there. Look he has a banana." He took a glimpse of a steaming Rak from the corner of his eye _**Oh father; this isn't going a very good way.**_ He gulped inside thinking about the ruckus his best friends were about to cause.

Khun had a lot of works lined up for the day. Though, deposing off all the bananas from the house was the first thing he thought about when he woke up. He knew he was being childish, but he hadn't been able to complete his beloved sleep because of them and he had lost his appetite in the morning when he had seen one big bunch of bananas in the kitchen. He decided that he'd first get rid of them all, only then he'll be able to eat and sleep peacefully again.

So, he had fed all of them to street animals. But there was one single banana left in the fruit bowl which he noticed right after having breakfast. _**This is last banana I am gonna ever come across. Phew...I'll deal with Alligator later.**_ He held it in his hand, about to throw it out of the window. _**Bye-Bye bananas forever.**_

"What the hell do you think you are doing, turtle." It was an extremely pissed off Rak Wraithraiser "Hand over my yellow thing." Stretching out his hand to take _'his'_ yellow thing. He had no plan on backing off, this... was a _serious_ matter.

Khun took a look at Rak then at the banana and a devilish smirk stretched on his face. An interesting plot was drifting its way towards him. "Come get it, Alligator." _**This is going to be soothing.**_

The only onlooker, Baam was laughing meekly _**I think I should defend...to lessen the damage as much as I could since this clash is unavoidable.**_

Rak tried to control his outburst as much as he could, he approached him "Okay, now...Give me that yellow thing." He said with as much patience he could muster.

"Go, get it."

Khun threw it out of the window, smugness evident all over his face "That's...if you can."

A violently shimmering, steaming Rak wraithraiser, "TURTLEEEEEE!" roared with anger. Baam could only stand thunderstruck. "YOU FREAKIN' LITTLE TURTLE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THREW IT AWAY?! GO GET IT FOR ME!"

"Why should I go?"

"Because you threw it"

"I just threw a banana to feed that dog outside! I am just being benevolent for once!"

"THOSE SMALL TAILED THINGS DON'T UNDERSTAND THE VALUE OF YELLOW THING!"

"You are small and tailed too!"

He grew up his size, "Oh really turtle? I AM RAK, RAK THE LEADER!"

"Then go get it yourself. Why aren't you?"

"YOU THREW IT SO YOU GET IT! THAT'S THE LAW!"

"This is not your jungle alligator."

"YOU...! I"LL RIP YOU APAR-"

"Guys..." Baam chipped in carefully.

"YOU SHUT UP TURTLE/BAAM!" they both silenced him in chores.

 _ **This is going to be very long...**_ Baam mentally braced himself for getting drawn in the middle. He rigorously made his way towards the window without disturbing his two friends who had gone _'bananas'_. And found a way out of this "Mr. Rak! Look! A dog is eating your banana, you need to save it before any harm happens to it!"

"WHERE?!" He tried to spot it frantically, until he did..."UGH...My yellow thing..." He gave a menacing glare to Khun and jumped out.

By now, Khun had lost every bit of his cool "What was that look, alligator?! I'll mince you like meat..." saying that, he followed Rak.

However how much involuntarily, Baam also followed them.

The dog was a small, brown terrier nibbling the last bits of the banana while his owner patted him affectionately, "Hehe, you liked it? No wonder you like bananas, since you are Hazeline Flores' dog..."

"YOU SMALL THING!" Rak's voice surprised both Hazeline and her dog. "WHERE'S MY BANANA? PONY-TURTLE!"

 _ **Alligator? An alligator is T-talking?**_ "H-how can I help you? Mister..." _**Aligator?**_ She bit her lip trying to keep her demeanour composed while beneath; she was shouting with all she was worth of.

"HAVE YOU SEEN A SMALL YELLOW THING WHICH IS EXTREMELY TASTY AND HEALTHY?!" Rak told her every piece of information, e-v-e-r-y- piece.

"He's talking about a banana." Khun said from behind hardly being able to contain his laughter.

"Well..." she stole a glimpse of a long haired guy greeting with a nod "Um...My dog ate it."

"WHAT?!" Rak shouted in disbelief, Khun laughed with his nose in the air and Baam placed his hand on Rak's shoulder; trying to comfort him.

The Wraithraiser took a glance of her dog who was...staring at him, with overwhelming innocence. _**That tailed thing is taunting me?!**_ It was like the whole world was making fun of him in loud speaker.

"Mr. Rak...?" Black turtle called him worriedly.

And, the volcano exploded

"...THAT LITTLE THING ATE MY YELLOW THING?! ARGH... THROW THAT NASTY THING AWAY, AND EAT IT, RIGHT INFRONT OF MY EYES! I'LL RIP APART ALL THE SMALL THINGS AND SNEAKY BLUE TURTLE OFF! THEY DARED STAND UP AGAINST RAK WRAITHRAISER?! YOU, PONY TURTLE! RETURN ME MY YELLOW THING!"

All the bypassers were staring at them. Now, Hazeline was getting irritated. "What's done is done, Mister." _**Alligator...**_

"IF YOU CAN'T GET ME THE OLD ONE, THEN GET ME A NEW ONE!"

Khun started his speech in the middle, "Oh, You poor gator! That's a hard thing to do. Others take good care of their bananas too much. How will she able to find me a new one? Even I, Khun Aguero Agnis won't be able to do that. You should have taken good care of the ones you had." He deadpanned.

"Yea, right..." _**That was a weird explanation, but yeah...**_ She thought about how weird the day had become.

"YOU...!" Rak gave a death glare to Hazeline _**I'LL RIP THAT THING APART!**_ Almost as if she had heard his thoughts, Hazeline ran away as fast as she can vanishing in the crowd with her dog cuddled up tightly, not to mention unharmed.

Afterwards, Rak and Khun got into another round of scurrility...uh 'respectful' scurrility. And this time Baam stood in the middle trying to keep them separate as they tried to obliterate each other into thin air.

Meawhile, Shibisu returned after buying supplies. "Hey guys...What are you doing? I mean what happened?"

No reaction.

"...I bought snacks"

All three of them turned their faces at once "What is it?"

 _ **B*stards...**_ He darkly cursed. "I am asking what happened? Baam?"

They all three eased, "Oh Mr. Shibisu... Khun threw out Rak's Bananas an-"

"HE MURDERED MY YELLOW THINGS!" Rak pointed his finger towards Khun.

"Is that so?" He eyed Khun, _**He becomes so childish with Rak...**_ "Don't worry croco- I mean Rak. I bought something for you." And handed him over all those bananas that he had bought as a farewell gift.

"wha..." All of Khun's effort had disappeared into nothing.

It just wasn't the day for him. He sighed. _**That lucky son of an Alligator.**_

 **[A/N] : *whispers* Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I wrote it in a hurry, I might just end up mending the plot it if any of you feel so. *whispers***

 ***Mic testing...one...two...three...***

 **Special Thanks to Rak Wraithraiser (The one in TOG fan group), Lady Repel (TOG group), Hazeline flores (TOG group), Jeric Marquez (TOG group); whose creative performance in the most hilarious, accidental ad-lib in the original 'tale of the great yellow banana' inspired me to write this. I am looking forward to our next session. XD**

 **(Original) Tale of the Great Yellow Banana – Winner of fake Oscar.**

 **Directed by PRSmementodies**

 ***turning the mic off* Hey, why is this Mic yellow?**

 **Baam – Director, I think you found Rak's banana...**


End file.
